vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sacrifice
The Sacrifice is the tenth episode of the second season of and the thirty-second episode of the series overall. Summary JEREMY MAKES A DANGEROUS MISTAKE — Elena decides to take matters into her own hands and offers a tempting incentive to Rose for her help. When things take an unexpected turn, however, Rose calls on Damon to deal with the plan Elena has set in motion, which involves her trying to get Klaus's attention. Jeremy’s reckless attempt to help Bonnie retrieve the moonstone lands him in a life-threatening position and forces Stefan to put himself in danger to protect him from Katherine. Bonnie and Luka form a closer connection. Tyler shows Caroline the Lockwood cellar, where she makes a discovery that leaves them both terrified. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Lauren Cohan as Rose *Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Bryton James as Luka Martin *Trevor Peterson as Slater (corpse) *Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin Co-Starring * Bree Condon as Alice * James Harvey Ward as Cody Webber Trivia * Antagonist: Elijah Mikaelson. * Elena plans to hand herself over to Klaus to protect her friends but Damon (informed by Rose) stops her. * Elena, Damon and Rose learn that Elijah is still alive, confirming that Original Vampires cannot be killed by wooden stakes. * Both Elena and Damon are puzzled that Elijah didn't take her. ** However, Elijah later explains to Jonas that he left her with Damon because he knew he and Stefan would do anything to protect her. * The episode ends with Stefan and Katherine trapped in the Tomb. * Katherine's Tintype photo is destroyed in this episode, which we learn actually belonged to her and which Stefan kept after her supposed death in 1864. * This is the third episode of Season Two to have all the main characters in it. The previous two episodes are Plan B and Masquerade. * In this episode, Damon begins a friendship with Rose. *Marcos Siega directed Mason's transformation video. *Jeremy going in for a kiss with Bonnie was not scripted. **According to Zap2It's Carina MacKenzie, it was Steven R. McQueen improvising. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Gilbert House **Woods ***Fell's Church ****The Tomb **Mystic Falls High School **Salvatore Boarding House **Martin House **Forbes House *Richmond **Slater's Suite Body Count *Cody Webber and two other vampires - heart extraction, killed by Elijah Mikaelson. Production Notes *Katerina Graham's cover of Garbage's "Only Happy When It Rains" was used in the soundtrack for this episode. Cultural References *Slater's password is ", the name of the actress who plays Bella in . *Alice, Slater's girlfriend, looks and dresses like Chanterelle, the vampire wannabe in episode 2x07, "Lie to Me." Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 3.46 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.04 million less than the previous episode. *One of Slater's vampire contacts is Garreth Stover, production designer. Quotes :Elena: "Sound like you guys already have it all planned out." :Damon: "Yup, we're awesome!" ---- :Elena: "I don't question why everyone tries so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I try so hard to save everyone else." ---- :Damon: (to Elena) "Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." ---- :Damon: "I'd rather poke my eyes out." :Katherine: "They're such pretty eyes." ---- :Elena: "They`re willing to risk everyone that I love, and I`m not." ---- :Damon: "I killed you. You were dead." :Elijah: "For centuries now." ---- :Elijah: "I'm Elijah." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Sacrifice01.jpg Sacrifice02.jpg Sacrifice03.jpg Sacrifice04.jpg Sacrifice05.jpg Sacrifice06.jpg Sacrifice08.jpg Sacrifice09.jpg Sacrifice10.jpg Sacrifice11.jpg Sacrifice12.jpg Sacrifice13.jpg Sacrifice14.jpg vlcsnap-00005.jpg vlcsnap-00006.jpg vlcsnap-00007.jpg vlcsnap-00008.jpg 210vampirediaries0100.jpg ElenapunchDamon.jpg 340040.jpg 158767 1737606925935 1737484522875 25578 1382 b.jpg 51350 1737599605752 1737485682904 25808 826 b.jpg Vlcsnap-00023.jpg Vlcsnap-00025.jpg Vlcsnap-00024.jpg Vlcsnap-00017.jpg Vlcsnap-00019.jpg Vlcsnap-00015.jpg Vlcsnap-00014.jpg Vlcsnap-00013.jpg Vlcsnap-00012.jpg Vlcsnap-00020.jpg Vlcsnap-00016.jpg Vlcsnap-00011.jpg Elena katherine.jpg Vlcsnap-00010.jpg Screenshot_1322.jpg Screenshot_1323.jpg Screenshot_1324.jpg Screenshot_1325.jpg Screenshot_1326.jpg Screenshot_1331.jpg Screenshot_1333.jpg Screenshot_1334.jpg Screenshot_1335.jpg Screenshot_1336.jpg Screenshot_1337.jpg Screenshot_1338.jpg Screenshot_1339.jpg Screenshot_1340.jpg Screenshot_1341.jpg Screenshot_1342.jpg Screenshot_1343.jpg Screenshot_1346.jpg Screenshot_1345.jpg Screenshot_1344.jpg Screenshot_1347.jpg Screenshot_1348.jpg Screenshot_1349.jpg Screenshot_1350.jpg Screenshot_1351.jpg Screenshot_1352.jpg Screenshot_1353.jpg Screenshot_1354.jpg Screenshot_1355.jpg Screenshot_1356.jpg Screenshot_1357.jpg Screenshot_1358.jpg Screenshot_1360.jpg Screenshot_1359.jpg Screenshot_1361.jpg Screenshot_1362.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two